


Enjoying the Dark

by Kats1997



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s13e17 Things Left Behind, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: How the alleyway scene between Jack Walker and Watts should have gone down...
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60





	Enjoying the Dark

The door to a little bar opens, and out walks Detective Llewellyn Watts, who begins to pull out his gloves as he is followed out by Jack Walker, who shuts the door behind them.  
“I detest the winters here.” Huffed Watts as he pulled on his other glove  
“They’re not so bad, you just need a warmer coat.” Offered Jack as they began to walk along the street  
“No, No, No it’s not the cold, it’s the dark.” Defended Watts as he motioned to the pitch black around them  
“I prefer the dark,” Jack chimed as he grabbed Watts’s coat and pulled him back towards an alleyway. “No one can see what you’re getting up to.”  
Jack then gives Watts a gentle push into the alleyway and proceeds to back him up against a support beam. Jack then cups Watts’s face as his other hand rest on his boyfriend’s arm before kissing him deeply. Watts’s hand comes up as they break the kiss.  
“I’mmm starting to appreciate your logic.” Beamed Watts as he pulled at Jack’s lapels.  
“Is that all your starting to appreciate?” joked Jack a grin pulling at his lips  
“Mm no, but I appreciated that much sooner than your logic.”  
Jack chuckles before leaning in for another kiss, which Watts happily returns.  
“You taste like beer.” Whispered Jack against Watts’s lips  
“So do you.” Added Watts before looking concerned, “We should go, someone could see us.”  
“No, no one is here, just us, and no one will see us. There are no windows in the alleyway, and there’s only one way in,” explained Jack motioning to the lack of windows on the brick walls and the entrance to the alleyway.  
“You knew about this setup.” Remarked Watts as he looked around the alleyway  
“Why else do you think I recommended that bar?” inquired Jack with a smirk  
“I thought because it was in between our homes and places of work.”  
“Well, that’s just a plus, now do you wish to talk about our surroundings or do you want to keep kissing?”  
“As interesting as the surrounding area is, I prefer the other activity.” Mused Watts as Jack leaned in to kiss him once more.  
As they kissed, Jack slowly began to undo Watts’s tie and the first few buttons on Watts’s shirt so he could kiss his boyfriend’s neck.  
“J-Jack, perhaps we should go someplace a little more private.” Panted Watts as he reluctantly stopped Jack’s hands, which caused Jack to sigh and pull away.  
“Look after your Constable saw you leave, I don’t think my place is safe, and yours isn’t much better, so unless you have any other ideas…”  
“Nope.”  
“Alright.” Responded Jack before going back to kissing Watts’s neck  
Watts’s hands fumbled to take off Jack’s hat before setting it aside on an empty crate so he can run his fingers through Jack’s hair. Jack pulls away from Watts’s neck and returns the favor with Watts’s hat before kissing him deeply, his own fingers, finding their way through Watts’s hair. Watts pulls Jack closer, so their bodies are pressed up against each other, they break the kiss, both gasping at the feeling of how aroused the other is.  
“Jack?” gulped out Watts as he caught his breath  
“Yes?” panted Jack as he leant his forehead against his boyfriend’s  
“Are you positive no one can see us from the street?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.” Was all Watts said before pulling Jack into another kiss and grinding into Jack earning a breathless gasp from him, before being pushed away, “What?”  
“Just because no one can see us doesn’t mean no one won’t hear us, so we have to be quiet, alright?”  
“Right, got it.” Acknowledged Watts as he pulled Jack back to him only to be stopped once more “What now?”  
“As good as that feels, the end result will not be that easy to hide.” Stated Jack  
“What do you recommend then?” inquired Watts   
“Well, I can think of one thing.” Responded Jack as he took off his coat and laid the inner side down on the ground.  
Jack smirked as he slowly sank to his knees working on Watts’s trousers, before slowly pulling him out and then taking Watts into his mouth before Watts could utter a word. Watts quickly bit down on his gloved hand to prevent himself from letting out a shocked shout as he felt the warm wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth, his other hand quickly finding its way into Jack’s hair. Jack moaned at the weight in his mouth, and his boyfriend’s hand running through his now unkempt hair as the taste of precum begins to fill his mouth. Watts leaned back against the beam, breathing heavily out of his nose before letting out another shocked sound when his boyfriend gave a particular hard suck to his shaft. Jack slowly pulled back before circling his boyfriend’s weeping head with his wicked tongue. This resulted in a reaction neither was prepared for. Watts gripped Jack’s hair harshly and gave a small thrust causing Jack to gag and pull off coughing.  
“Jesus Llewellyn.” He choked out in between coughs  
“Sorry, sorry you just surprised me, are you alright?” panted Watts looking down at Jack in concern  
“Yes, just give a warning next time before you do that.”  
“I’ll try and remember that, along with not making a sound.”  
“If you remember all of that information, I’m not doing a very good job.”  
“What do you mean?” questioned Watts looking confused  
“As in turning that brilliant mind of yours into mush, now where was I…oh right enjoying the easy access.” Stated Jack as he leaned back down, eyeing the tip of Watts’s circumcised cock.   
Watts let out a sigh of pleasure, leaning his head back to rest against the beam once more as Jack took him back into his mouth. Jack began to use his tongue playing with the tip yet again. While he used one of his hands to slowly move up and down the rest of the shaft before pulling his tongue away and hollowing his cheek and sucking hard.  
“J-Jack!” stuttered out Watts as his heels dug into the ground, while his one hand gripped Jack’s hair harshly as his other scrambled to hold onto something else when his eyes rolled into the back of his head.  
“Jack!” grunted Watts urgently  
Jack quickly stopped what he was doing and looked up at his very debauched boyfriend before quickly looking around to see it was still just them.  
“What?” questioned Jack looking concerned.  
“Figured I should warn you that I was going to finish soon.” Panted Watts  
“Well, thanks for the warning, and shhh, you are being too loud.”  
“Your fault.” Grunted Watts  
“Never said it wasn’t,” answered Jack, a smirk pulling at his lips. “And whatever you do, do not move.”  
“Why not-ahmff.” Watts’s question died off as he had to bite down on his glove covered hand to hold back a shout of shock and pleasure when Jack suddenly took him back into his mouth further than before, to the point Watts could feel the back of Jack’s throat.  
Jack slowly bobbed his head as he breathed through his nose, going by how tense his boyfriend was getting it would not be long before he finished. He pulled back and moved his hand up and down as he sucked on the tip, to allow his jaw some rest before going back to deep throating Watts.  
Watts’s hands suddenly scrambled to Jack’s shoulders to push him back. Jack didn’t respond at first, but the pushes became too hard to ignore, so he rolled his eyes upwards to see what was wrong, not wanting to stop once again. The sight before him caused him to moan and his cock to twitch in his trousers. His boyfriend was withering above him, panting heavily as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, a light sheen of sweat on his brow. Jack slowly pulls back until the tip is only in his mouth as Watts’s arms and legs began to tense and tremble.  
“Oh, Jack.” Drawls out Watts as he shudders and floods Jack’s mouth with his load,  
Jack works Watts through it, not letting a single drop escape his mouth as he swallows what his boyfriend has to offer. Jack pulls back before going back in to suck Watts clean, earning a small whine from the Detective and a halfhearted push out of sensitivity.  
“Are you alright?” asked Jack as he stands tucking Watts away  
“You…mush…brain…fine.” Muttered out Watts clearly still coming down  
“Perhaps a little too alright.” Chuckled Jack looking a little too pleased with himself  
“Mmm, no, or I wouldn’t be able to say your turn.” Remarked Watts when he finally came down   
Watts pulled Jack towards him before quickly switching positions, so Jack was against the wall before beginning to sink to his knees.   
“Don’t,” responded Jack as he stopped Watts and pulled him back up  
“Why?” questioned Watts not looking very happy  
“Because it won’t take much after the show I just got.” Remarked Jack with a smirk  
“What can I do then?” asked Watts as his face colored a bit  
“If you’re willing, some kisses and your hand will do the trick.”  
Watts leans in and kisses Jack as he works open Jack’s trousers before pulling out Jack’s very heavy aroused cock and giving it a small squeeze. Jack groaned softly, tilting his head back, resulting in it to thunk against the wall harshly.  
“Ouch.”  
“Careful.”  
“Your fault.”  
“I know.” Beamed Watts looking very smug as he slowly moved his hand up and down, “Does this work?”  
“Little tighter and faster.” Responded Jack as he rested his head against the beam his eyes fluttering shut  
“I can do that,” Watts replied as he slowly leans in and kisses Jack before complying to his request  
Jack moans into Watts’s mouth and squirms a bit at the feeling before swiping his tongue along Watts’s lower lip. Watts opens his mouth, allowing Jack’s tongue access before moaning at the taste of himself on Jack’s tongue. Jack lets out a growl when Watts twisted his hand on a rough upstroke.  
“You alright?” questioned Watts  
“Do that again.” Demanded Jack almost growling  
Watts nods before bending down and kissing Jack’s neck before returning to his fast, steady pace on Jack’s cock as he complied to Jack’s demand by twisting on the upstroke.  
“Ll-llewe-I...I am going…” Stuttered out Jack as he tipped his head to allow Watts to nip and kiss his neck as he began to thrust into his boyfriend’s hand.  
Watts quickly fishes out his handkerchief before using it to cover Jack’s tip to prevent a mess on their clothes. The soft fabric against his sensitive tip results in Jack, letting out a small gasp before pulling Watts into a kiss just in time to stop himself from shouting “Llewellyn” into the night. Watts strokes Jack through it with one hand while the other hand holds his handkerchief in place to catch Jack’s load. Jack shudders and then breaks the kiss before slumping against the wall with a sigh. Watts carefully folds up his handkerchief to prevent spillage before looking at his boyfriend.  
“Alright?”  
“If you can do that to me with only your hand, I hate to see what you can do with that mouth of yours.” Replied Jack breathlessly as a smirk pulled at his lips  
“Mmm.” Watts offered as he picked up Jack’s coat and gave it a dusting off before holding it open for Jack to put on, “Come on it’s cold out, I don’t want you to get sick.”  
Jack smiles and accepts the help before turning and fixing Watts’s tie and shirt collar as Watts begins to fix his hair. As Jack fixes his own hair, Watts grabs their hats, still resting on the empty crate. Watts picks them up before eyeing them both than putting the correct one on his head before he offers Jack his own. Jack takes the hat before pulling his boyfriend in for one last kiss.   
“Come on.” Stated Jack as he broke the kiss and put on his hat,  
Watts peered out of the alleyway to see no one. He walked out onto the street, followed by Jack. They both began to head up the street towards the main road, where they would part ways and head home for the night. But something catches Jack’s eye, which causes him to stop, as Watts continues to go up the street. Jack looks closer to see a pair of shoes sticking out from behind some crates, he walks over and peers over the top to find a man with blood on his suit. Jack’s hand quickly reaches out and grabs Watts’s arm to prevent him from walking any further.  
“Llewellyn.” He chokes out in a panicked tone  
Watts stops and turns to peer over Jack’s shoulder before hurrying over and leaning down.  
“Blood.” He says before reaching out to take the man’s pulse only to find nothing, he looks up at Jack, “Go, I’ll handle this.”  
Jack just stands there for a moment before complying and taking off, leaving his boyfriend to do his work.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you would like for me to take on another Walker x Watts scene and turn it into something like this. :)


End file.
